Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 17
|episode_no = 17 |episode_length = 12:50 |upload_date = September 21, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1ajaljBr1U |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Jon, Dean, and Barry swim down to the Stronghold and meet up with McJones. After re-uniting, the team searches for the End portal inside the Stronghold. Jon and Barry are not convinced that the place they are in is actually the Stronghold, and Barry asks McJones to throw a eye of ender again to see if they are really in the right place. McJones throws two eyes, but he is unable to find where either of them went. McJones finds the End portal just as Dean is about to start digging back up to the surface. Jon, Dean, and Barry meet McJones at the portal, and Jon blocks off the lava in the room while McJones starts putting eye of enders into the portal. The portal activates when McJones puts in the last eye of ender, and the team goes in. After entering the portal, the team find themselves on a small obsidian platform floating in the air in The End. Almost immediately after their arrival, McJones gets pushed off of the platform and into the void by the Ender Dragon and dies. Jon, Dean, and Barry are unable to tell what happened to McJones, but a slow motion replay reveals that the Ender Dragon pushed him off the platform. Jon, Dean, and Barry presumably build a bridge to the central End island and start the long-awaited battle with the Ender Dragon. They make their way to the center of the island while trying not to look at any of the surrounding endermen, and they start destroying the ender crystals on top of the pillars to keep the dragon's health from regenerating. Dean builds his way up to the top of a pillar with cobblestone to destroy the ender crystal on top, while Jon and Barry shoot the ender crystals from the ground with arrows. Dean gets back down from the top of the pillar and meets back up with Jon and Barry after destroying the ender crystal, and the three of them shoot the ender crystals together. Dean builds his way to the top of another pillar to destroy the final ender crystal. Jon and Barry get attacked by some endermen after looking at them by accident, and they fight them off together. After destroying the final ender crystal, Dean makes his way back down the pillar and meets up with Jon and Barry again. After all ender crystals are destroyed, Jon, Dean, and Barry start attacking the Ender Dragon. Jon suggests they kill off some endermen so that they have more space to fight the dragon. Barry attacks an enderman, but it teleports away right after he attacks it. While fighting the enderman, Barry accidentally looks at a bunch of other endermen at once, and they all start attacking Barry. Jon and Dean come to Barry's aid, and the three of them try to fight off the endermen together. Dean takes a bunch of damage when the dragon runs right into him. He is then attacked and killed by a nearby enderman immediately after. Jon and Barry kill the remaining endermen that were attacking them and wait for their health to recharge before engaging the dragon further. Quotes Trivia * This is the first episode of Hardcore where Jon's point of view is shown. Austin and McJones were the primary recorders initially, but Jon takes over the duty of recording once both of them are dead. * This is the first episode of Hardcore where multiple people die.